Romeo and Cinderella
by Christa1910
Summary: No, this is not a tragic love story like Romeo and Juliet. Or is it? White and Black are seperated twins. White lives with Reshiram and mother, while Black lives with Zekrom and father. When father dies, he orders Black to finally go home and find his long forgotten twin sister, While White is getting married to N. Slight Ferriswheel shipping. Mainly Chessshipping. AU
1. Introduction

Romeo and Cinderella

**AN: First time writing a pokemon fic, the characters might be a bit OOC, please no flaming, thanks!**

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

White and Black were twins. Separated, lost. They were born in an important family in the Unova region. Their family is important, because they owned the two legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom. White is born to take care of Reshiram, when Black is born to take care of Zekrom. Yet a schism sparked flame in the family, disrupting its usual peace and harmony. White was to stay with her mother and her best friend far-cousin Bianca in the mansion with Reshiram, while Black was sent to live with father in Black City with Zekrom. The two twins missed each other miserably. Yet years passed, and they soon forgot about each other's existence.

Today, White is turning 16, and she is getting married to a man named N. White and N met 6 years ago, when White left her home for the first time in 8 years. She was only 10 years old, but with the company of Reshiram and Bianca, she was safe. But she faced problems, too. Team Plasma, who promoted themselves as a group of people who are trying to "liberate" Pokémon. Reshiram was almost taken away from White, but just then, she met N.

N helped her through her problems, and after she returned from her journey, N stayed with her and Bianca. The day she turned 16-which is today-N proposed. After all, they were in each other's company for 6 years. White was reluctant of accepting him, but she still did.

Also today, Black is turning 16. He is not getting married, no-rather, he is by the death-bed of his father in the Black City hospital. Black couldn't do anything, except trying his best not to cry. Zekrom was by his side, as always. The last words his father spoke was "_Return home. Find White." _Black didn't really know what that meant. He knew about home-father has told many stories about home-the monochrome mansion in the heart of the White Forest. However, who or what is this White, he did not seem to have any idea.

This story is not about the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, no. Rather, this is the story of Romeo and Cinderella. The two who shouldn't fall in love but finally did. This story is about Black trying to find White, finding her and finally being home. Everything seems to get in their way-proposals, relationships, even an old prophecy. When Reshiram and Zekrom finally get together, when Black meets White once more-everything will be alright, right?

**List of Ships that will somehow make their way into the story…**

**Chessshipping (MAIN)**

**Ferriswheelshipping (SIDE)**

**Rebelshipping (SIDE)**


	2. The return

**AN: whoo hoo first official chapter c: Sorry for bad grammar and verb tenses. xP**

**And sorry for such a long wait! I was busy with other things x)**

_OOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_White_

"Knock Knock" there was knocks on White's door. "coming!" White said, and got off bed. She was just reading a book. Even though she disliked being disturbed, it's rude to leave someone hanging. "White!" Bianca burst into the room, and hugged White tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Choking! Can't breathe!" White squeaked, faking a cough and a wheeze. "Oh sorry!" Bianca let go, and White coughed some more. "Still, I wish you a happy birthday!" Bianca said once again, with a wide grin on her face.

White laughed lightly. "Thanks. Bianca, you haven't changed a single bit in all these years! Every time it's my birthday, you would burst into my room." Bianca blushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "W-well, I guess it's just my personality." She said, before smiling again. "Well, I brought you a gift!" She held out a neatly wrapped box. "Thank you so much, Bel (Bianca's nickname)!" she said, and hugged Bianca for a second before opening the box.

Inside the box is a small bracelet, with two silver charms. One is Reshiram, one is Zekrom. "Oh my gosh Bel, I love it!" she squealed, and smiled. "Glad you like it!" Bianca replied. "Oh and, congratulations, I heard you are getting married!"

White froze for a second. "Who told you that?" She asked. She knew Bianca loved gossip, and she doesn't want this news to reach the ears of her mother, it must be a special surprise. "Oh, I heard that from a housemaid in the kitchen just now!" She said, un-aware of White's actions. "Well, I hope you have a great wedding though!" White quickly regained her usual self and nodded. "Yes, I believe I will be happy." She said. "But Bel, you will be my friend forever and ever, right?" Bianca nodded. "Of course! Pinky swear!" She held out her pinky. White held out hers. "Best friends forever!"

_Black_

Black walked on the street, staring at his shoes. With father gone, he has no one close to him anymore. Except Zekrom, of course. But he didn't know that he had a mother and a twin sister and a far-cousin, not far from where he is. All he knew is that he will return home. Who will wait for him there, he has no clue, really. Across the border, is the White forest.

Unova is split into two parts-the white and the black. The white part of Unova is covered in lush forests and ruins of cities from long ago, while the black part is full of high tech cities and factories of all sorts. Black continues to walk and walk. He could feel Zekrom's poke ball in his pocket-along with a few other Pokémon.

He walked for who-knows-how-long, and finally reached the gate, which leads to the white part of Unova. He opened his bag and pulled out his trainer ID, and put all the poke balls in the bag. He hasn't talked a word since father died quite a few hours ago, but now he must.

"Halt!"

It was a policeman, guarding the gate.

"Please show your ID!"

Black handed him the ID.

"Where are you heading to?" the policeman asked.

"The white forest."

"Why are you going there?" He asked once again, and jotted a few notes on a piece of paper.

"I am returning…" he paused for a while, searching for the right word. "Home." He finally said.

The policeman handed him back his ID and a piece of paper.

"Show the paper to the policeman on the other side and he will let you go."

"thank you, sir."

The gate opened, and Black walked in. Suddenly a soft breeze hit his face. The air is clean and refreshing, much un-like when he was in the Black region. Just as mentioned earlier, a policeman was waiting for him. Black handed him the paper.

"you may go." The policeman signed the sheet and handed it back to Black.

"Thank you." Black took the sheet and continued walking, entering a forest.

_White_

White continues to read her book (just in case you are curious, she is reading "The Piplup Detective"), and soon enough she hears more knocks on the door. She groaned, and put down her book. "coming…" she murmured, just loud enough to hear.

She opened the door, and it was N. "Oh, hi N." She said. N smiled. "Happy birthday, White." He said. White blushed and giggled slightly. "You've already said that a million times, N." she said. "Well, I just want you to feel special. After all, it _is _your birthday today."

White nodded, and kissed N on the tip of the nose. N smiled and blushed a bit. "well, your mother just wants to tell you that lunch is served." N said. "mmhm." White hummed. "tell her I'll be right there." N simply nodded and disappeared down the staircase. White went over to her mirror, and hummed a happy tune while brushing her long curly hair. Her mother disliked it when it is put into a pony tail, but she does it anyways. Hair put down just make her neck burn and feels itchy. She put down her large brush and stared into the mirror. The reflection stared back. She couldn't believe she is marrying N. As in, N, the one who always helped her in her adventures? The N who loves her, whom she loves back? The N with the gentle smile and an innocent heart? Her heart galloped as she thought about him. _Geez, I should calm down. _She thought, and did some square breathing to calm herself down. Her cheeks burned as she thought about the boy (man?) she is going to marry.

…

She opened her door, and walked down the stairs. She can hear her mother's laugh as she chatted with N and Bianca. White sighed. Her mom can be a bit _too _chatty sometimes. And a slight bit nosy as well. She silently walked over to the table and took a seat between N and Bianca. "Why sweetie, happy birthday!" White's mother beamed, a smile on her face as she stood up and hugged White. White smiled, and hugged back. "thanks, mom." Mom just smiled at her again before sitting down at her own seat. "well, what are we waiting for? Lets eat!"

_Black_

He walked through the forest, tired but feeling refreshed at the same time. He could spot a few Pidoves resting on the trees and Minccinos hiding behind a wide spread of bushes. Different berries grew on the lush green bushes. Black smiled to him self, and continued to walk along the winding forest path.

**Hoohoo! Hoped you liked it :) How will White and Mom react when they see Black return?! Wait for the next chap~~**


	3. Tears and Sixth Sense

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! ;u; here's the new chapter~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon hehe :) If I did all my ships would've gone canon by now xD**

_Black_

Black continued to walk. Soon, he finds himself in a large clearing, facing a huge monochrome mansion. Black's mouth fell open, but he quickly closed it again. _WOAH! Is that really my house?! _Black thought. He really had _no _idea, since the fact that he had lived with his father in the modern Black City for so long. He nervously approached the door, and rang the doorbell.

_White_

White was just going to take a bite of her oran berry jam and butter sandwich when the doorbell rang. She jumped up. "I'M GUNNA GET IT!" she announced, and bounced towards the door. Mom looked confused. "Who could come at this time? How odd."

The door swung open, and White gasped. Black just stared back at White. Awkward silence fell in the room as the two twins stared at each other. Finally, Mom broke the silence. "What is it honey? Anything wrong?" Mom walked towards the door, and she stopped in her tracks as she stared at her long separated son. "B-Black?" She whispered, barely audible. "M-mom?" Black felt tears in his eyes. He hasn't seen his mom in SO many years! All those years passed, mom is still mom, but she looks more tired and worn-out.

White just stared. She couldn't _believe _it. Her big brother! Standing at her front door, but she couldn't move. Her brain just refuses to do anything. Black gave mom an embrace. "Mom, I missed you." He murmured. His cap fell on the floor, and mom ruffled his hair. "Oh Black, you have _no _idea how much I missed you!" she said, a tear sliding down her face. "And you don't know how much White missed you too!"

And suddenly, all the attention got directed at White.

"White, is that really you?" Black asked quietly, almost shyly. When they were separated, they were young and White still had all the baby fat and short brown hair in an un-even bob cut. But now, all the baby fat is gone and she has nice curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Since she's a teen now, she's gained some nice curves as well.

White couldn't speak. She felt tears bubbling up in her eyes as she leapt forward and embraced him. "Yes, it's me, Black." She said quietly, her face buried in his neck. "I missed you. So, so much."

Black smiled, a true, genuine smile, and hugged her back, his face in her hair. Her hair smelled _just_ like her. He guessed that she didn't change the habit, all those years, of using the blueberry bubble gum shampoo that came in an Oshawott bottle. "I missed you too."

After a long and slightly awkward bro-sis hug, they released each other. Mom still stared at her long lost son, a teary smile on her face.

"Well Black, why don't you go get yourself cleaned? You're room… It's still the same since you left."

Black nodded. "Okay, mom." Then he turned to his sister. "White… I guess I'll see you soon." He turned and walked up the spiraling staircase.

Bianca and N sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence, and waited as Mom and White returned. "Well, a new member, or should I say, a _returned _member in our family." Mom said, and continued to eat.

White poked at her food. She wasn't really that hungry anymore. N noticed her action, and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"White… are you alright?"

"Huh? OH, yeah." She murmured.

"You don't look alright to me."

"I'm fine, N."

N didn't want to get into an argument with her, seeing the fact that she has quite the temper.

"If you say so."

White returned to poking at her food, while occasionally taking a sip of her MooMoo milk.

_Black_

Black wandered into his room. The decorations are still as he remembered-pokemon posters stuck onto the white and black checkered walls, a desk and chair for studying, a shelf full of childrens books and Pokemon action figures. All was the same except for his bed; his tiny bed was gone and replaced with a bed with a simple black, grey and white striped bed sheet and a bean bag sat on the spot where his mound of cushions used to go.

He set down his things and turned to his wardrobe. He expected it to be full of casual clothing, like the wardrobe he owned in Black City, but he was wrong. It was full of formal suits, a collection of ties, polished shoes, and so on. Only a small part consisted of somewhat comfortable looking t-shirts, shorts, etc. He sighed. Guess it's the same for everyone who lives in a high standard family, high on the social ranks.

He pulled out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants, and went to take a bath.

-TIME SKIP: 10 minutes later-

Black came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He dried his dripping hair with a towel and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling. _Everything just became confusing and much more complicated today._ He thought. All he really wanted was a simple, pokemon trainer life-challenge gyms, the league, and maybe even aiming for champion. But now he got sucked into high society life, back to where he _belonged._ Back to his sister that he loved. To his family.

He quickly shook off the confusing thoughts and got up. "Time to face the truth." He said to himself, and walked out of his room.

_White_

She heard the door of Black's room close, and the soft sound of his foot steps as he made his way downstairs. Mother got up, a grin on her face. "Black! Come, sit. Have some lunch. You must be hungry!" Black sat down next to mother, and smiled. "Yes, mother."

Mother beamed at her polite and calm son.

"Well, lets introduce each other, shall we? Starting with you, Bianca."

Bianca snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? OH! Hi! I'm Bianca. I'm not sure if you know me, but… Yeah! I'm your sister's good friend. Nice to meet you Black!"

"Nice to meet you, Bianca."

"Now, White, I'm sure there's no need to introduce you. But you should introduce N to your brother, shouldn't you? Oh and, don't forget to tell him about the _event _tomorrow."

White shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "Okay… So Black, meet N. N, meet Black, my long separated twin brother."

N and Black stared at each other for a while, and Black spoke first. "nice to meet you, N." N just nodded briefly.

"And coming back to this subject, I should _probably _you-like, you are my brother right-" She chuckled nervously, "N and I are getting married. Tomorrow. Our birthday."

Silence hit them like a flood-covering everything; every breath, every thought, every heartbeat.

"Oh, you are?" Black said, once again being the first to break the ice. "Congratulations, sis." He smiled at her, the brotherly smile that brought tears to her eyes once more. "Thanks, bro." She said, smiling back.

The day passed quickly. White, Bianca and Mother are busy preparing for the wedding, N helped out and they all tested out their costumes. Only Black stayed back. He felt lost, and he didn't feel like he belonged here. Everyone is busy with their own things, and they didn't notice him silently re-treat back into his room. Everyone, except for White.

_Black_

He heard quiet knocks on his door. He lay on his bed, worn out by today's events, his head buried in his soft pillow stuffed with Swanna feathers (Don't worry, they don't cause the Swanna any harm. It's just like… A hair-cut. ;) ). "Come in." He said, his voice muffled.

White walked silently into the room. Black could feel her presence-the very soft _thuds _when she walks towards him. She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Black? Would you… Like to talk?"

Black slowly sat up, facing her. His brown hair all ruffled from the sleeping. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm scared."

Black was somehow shocked by this question. "Why are you scared?" He asked, his warm, chocolate brown eyes fixed on White's pale face. White stared at her fiddling hands.

"I'm just… scared. I have a feeling-deep in the pit of my stomach, that _something terrible _will happen tomorrow, and everything will go wrong. That I will lose everybody I loved, including you, and I-" She was on the verge of tears, biting her lip trying to force the tears away but failing. Black wiped away those tears with his hand, and pulled her into a hug.

White sobbed onto his chest, her tears soaked his t-shirt. "Shh… White, it's all going to be fine." He said in the most re-assuring voice that he can muster. "Nothing will go wrong, and I will, _we _will always be there for you. So don't you worry about silly things like that, okay? If anyone deserves the best wedding and the sweetest 16 birthday party, it's you. _My _sister."

**AN: Fluff! Not much but is it satisfying? Leave me a comment and help me improve! : ) **

**What will happen tomorrow? Will what White thought is going to happen ACTUALLY going to happen? Hints: This will involve a dirtied wedding gown, a gentleman AND an old, dangerous prophecy ;)**

**Stay tuned for more! :**


	4. Wedding crasher

**Even I am excited by this story! xD This ship needs more love c: **

**Disclaimer: I hope I do own Pokemon, but nope. :(**

**Also, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 (introduction) again, I made a few changes that are quite important and I made a small list of the ships that WILL come into this story sooner or later. But don't worry, Chessshipping will always remain the main ship here! : )**

**And if you are curious: This will not end as incest! I didn't want to spoil it, but it just won't. There will be a twist that will change ****a lot**** in this story and It. Is. Coming. Soon. ;)**

_White (1__st__ person POV)_

I can already hear the sound of arriving guests and the distant, _very _distant sound of the large bronze church bells ring. The sound is soothing yet striking at the same time-it announces the day of my marriage and the last day that I will be "free".

I sighed as I tried not to focus on the sound of shuffling guests downstairs. The wedding is hosted at our house, and it has become a tradition. Mom worked so hard on this-I mustn't let her down!

My back itches, my feet hurt and everything just seems _so _out of place. Bianca is trying (but failing) to braid small white flowers into my hair. My long white wedding dress trailed all the way to the other side of the room and the wedding veil sat unmoving on my bed.

"Bianca, are you done yet?" I said, bored and tired of standing in the fixed positing for so long.

"Yeah, almost!" She said, and pulled my hair a little bit too hard.

"OUCH! Careful!" I yelped, still standing straight.

"SO-RRY!" she said, and she sounds tired. Well, not my fault. She was the one who stayed up all night looking through hair styling books and magazines and watching hair styling tutorials.

"There, it's done!"

I breathed a long sigh of relief and stretched my limbs. "These shoes are so uncomfortable." I murmured, staring at the pair of polished white high heels that are on my feet. It hurts. I can't even walk without tilting to one side and losing balance.

"Consider yourself lucky White!" Bianca huffed, amusement clear in her chirpy voice. "I don't even _get _to wear fancy high heels."

I turned around to check out Bianca's attire for today. Being my bestie, she will definitely play a fine role in the wedding-she'll be the one that presents me and N the rings. She's wearing a soft creamy white dress with white flowers decorated on the side, her signature green beret replaced by a orange hairband. She stared at her yellow ballet flats with a pout on her voice.

"I wanted to wear them, but my _father _said _no_!" She cried, still pouting. Then she looked up. "He said I'm too clumsy and I'll definitely trip and _die_!"

I laughed at that final word. Sometimes her father-my uncle-can be _really _overprotective and over exaggerating. Bianca will trip for sure-but she won't die. Of course not. How is it even possible to die from tripping yourself at a formal wedding and falling flat on your face? Die because of physical injuries? Not likely. More like dying of humiliation. After all, so many families from high societies will be coming. I grimaced at that thought. What if _I _tripped? I will definitely faint! I will _not _trip today. Nope nope nope.

"Hello? White?" I snapped back to the crazy reality when I heard Bianca call my name and wave a hand frantically in front of my face.

"Yeah yeah? I-I'm here!" I stuttered, blushing for zoning out once again.

"Black's here to see you. I need to go help your mom with the food tasting. I guess I'll see you later?"

I nodded, and Bianca left. The door closed, and I'm left with Black. I sighed, and slowly sat down on my bed, careful not to wrinkle the gown. Black sat next to me. He's wearing a formal black tux and a bowtie, his hair carefully combed and a smile on his face. I have to admit, he looked _good._ Wonder if he'll meet any girls today? But at that thought, my heart churned a little. I didn't understand. Why? Why would my heart churn like that? I quickly shook it off with an excuse, saying that I'm just her sister and I might be just a _little _overprotective of my older brother.

"So, my twin's getting married?" He arched an eyebrow, and broke the awkward silence, that smile just on his face.

I nodded, a sudden chill going down my spine. "Y-yeah. I guess so." I said with a small smile. "But I'm still nervous-and scared too-about everything." I looked up into his warm chocolate eyes. "What if I trip and fall-" "And I'll be there to catch you." He cut me off. "White, stop being so worried. What happened to my totally happy-go-lucky, crazy and fun loving sister?"

I couldn't help by smile at that comment. "Geez Black, you are still like that." I said with a giggle.

Black embraced me again, resting his chin on my head. "White, just go out there and be yourself. Don't let the other people's thoughts get to you. Be yourself, and everybody is going to be okay." He murmured, and gently kissed my forehead. "Go now, White. The time has come. Be confident, okay?"

My face burned. He kissed me! I know he's my brother and that was a sign of platonic love (A/N: she's actually telling the truth), but why does my face have to burn like that?

He stood up, breaking the chain of crazy thoughts in my brain. "I guess I'll see you later." He said, and walked towards the door. Before he left however, he said, "Oh and," he paused, "you look beautiful today, White." And the door closed.

My heart beat like a young deerling, desperate to get out of its cage. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight, burying my face into it. My face still sizzled. _Calm down White. _I keep on telling myself. _Gotta go now. Gotta go and face the world._

-At the wedding- (3rd person POV)

Since the White's father is gone, Black was the one who walked her down the aisle. She bit her lip as they neared the stage. As they got to the stage, Black held her hand and smiled at her before sitting down next to Mother. Mother was dabbing at her eyes with an elegant silk handkerchief. "Oh My dear White is getting married!" She said, happiness evident in her voice.

Black just smiled at his sister. She's kind, pretty, funny, and great to keep company. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

White awkwardly fumbled up the stage to stand next to N. N's long green hair was still tied in his normal ponytail but he is now wearing formal clothes and polished shoes. White's veil covered her blushing face and she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand while resisting the urge to peel of the wedding down and scratch her back. All the lacy and wires poking here and there really makes her un-comfortable and out of place.

Finally, the speaker came. Or rather, it was Alder, the champion along with the elite 4, who sat at the very front row. He gave a long speech about how it was a pleasure to meet White and battle her, how she was a delightful person, a small backstory about how she met N, so on and so on. The speech seemed to drag on FOREVER and White is really feeling funny. She wants to kick off her high heels and run alongside her Pokemon, free as a pidove. But she has to keep composed. At least until the wedding is over.

After one last round of applause, Alder stepped towards N and White. He made the two revise the "vow" and finally, asked the most important question. "N, do you agree to take White as your loving wife and be with her forever even until your days come to an end?" N smiled and nodded. "I do."

Alder turned to White. "And white, do you agree to take N as your loving husband and be with him forever even until your days come to an end as well?" Silence fell in the room, and all the attention was on White. The young Unova hero of Truth, dressed in pure white and traditional white flowers braided into her hair. The bracelet of Reshiram and Zekrom that Bianca gave her was worn on her wrist. She turned to meet Black's warm gaze for one last time, before she turned to look into N's grey green eyes and say, "I do."

The room erupted into cheers and Bianca gave them the rings, tears shining in her bright, green eyes. They exchanged rings, and finally, _finally, _the Elite 4 stood up and chanted, "the groom may now kiss the bride!"

The cheers became louder as N swept her up and kissed her. White has never felt so special and loved her whole life. However, she felt like something is missing-something deep inside her heart. A puzzle piece that seemed to be lost forever, lost from the puzzle called Life. But she ignored it-this was enough. She was a hero, loved by her family and finally got married to the man she loved so much. _But is it true White? _A tiny voice chanted in her mind, _is your mind lying to your heart and refusing to accept the painful reality?_

The cheers suddenly turned into screams as Reshiram came crashing down to the stage, fallen from the window. The pieces of glass fell and with soft rings-almost like the church bells-they shattered on the white marble floor. White quickly ran to Reshiram's side-ignoring her shoes, ignoring her gown. A tear slid down her perfect face. Reshiram is covered with wounds and it hissed loudly, its bright blue eyes ablaze with fear, agony and anger. "Reshiram! W-whats wrong?" She whispered, choking with her tears. N kneeled beside her, and listened to Reshiram. The Elite 4 and Alder also came to examine the giant dragon.

Black quickly got out of his seat, ignoring her mother's calls as she tried to help evacuate the room. Black took out the pokeball in his pocket that held Zekrom, and held it tight. What happened to the Dragon of Truth? Why is it so badly damaged? And most importantly, what could this _mean_?

N stood up, his face solemn. "I heard Reshiram speak." He said in a quiet voice. "It… It said…" He narrowed his eyes. "Kyurem is back. And Kyurem is not pleased that Truth and Ideal has finally joined together once more."

**CLIFFY! xD Well, sort of a cliffy. Any ways, things will get more intense now! Truth and Ideal… Don't they sound familiar? *Winkwink**

**Please review and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! So I can do better and write more! Reviews always motivate me to write x)**

**Also, if I made any mistakes I apologize. I'm not familiar with the western way of marriage (for I am, Asian), so please forgive me! C:**


	5. Coexist

**Just in-case if you didn't notice, the title of this fic is a vocaloid song, Romeo and Cinderella. I personally think it fits Chessshipping perfectly ;u;**

**If you want to listen to it, I recommend the version Juby Phonic sang. She changed it a bit and it's in English too! :) (it's on youtube)**

**Also, to Jupitergirl132: Ah, no worries, I'm not offended xD and yeah, pretty much. I'm basically referring to the kind of wedding at churches, if you get what I mean x)**

**And yea! Enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Day I-lost-count: Christa still does not own pokemon.**

_White (1__st__ person POV, Location: Pokemon Center. Time: Early in the morning)_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I lazily opened one eye. The beeping sound continues. I let my brain boot up a bit before I can recognize what sound that is… Ah yes! Machinery.

I closed the eye and continues to doze off. _WAITWTFWHATI- _I snap awake, and find myself asleep on a white, medical bed. Black fell asleep on the chair next to my bed, and I can barely make out the sound of people shouting orders and loud hissing. Why the flip am I here anyways? I didn't have a heart attack during my wedding did I? Oh arceus oh arceus oh arceus-

THEN it hit me. Like a whole ton of bricks landed on my face. _Reshiram! _I lept out of bed, ignoring Black's stirring and ran barefoot out of the room. I heard Black call after me but I ignored it. Where's my little (okay, maybe not little, but you know) white dragon of truth?

I'm still in my nightgown, my hair is messy bed hair but I didn't care. I ran for what seemed like _eternity _and finally reached my destination: POKEMON TREATMENT WARD.

My hand shot towards the handle and tried to open the door, but no use. The door is locked. I banged my fists on the misty glass and called out Reshiram's name. I can hear loud hisses and more shouting but no one came to the door. Finally, fists sore and body aching, I slid towards the floor, my back facing the door, my face in my hands. My barefeet are icy cold against the polished marble floor, but I ignored it.

_What will happen to Resh? What if Resh dies? How will Unova end up if it happened? What will I do? _Questions burned in my head, throbbing, etching onto my brain. I squeezed my eyes shut, I tried to use my hands to block out the noise. The wailing and hissing of Reshiram rang in my ears, and a tear slid down my face. It stained my gown, and then more came. It was like the rain. _Drip, drip drip._

The bracelet was still on, and it caught my attention. But I quickly looked away. It reminded me too much of what happened.

I feel a blanket drape over me. I opened my eyes, and saw Black with a white blanket in his arms. "Aren't you cold, m' lady?" He teased, a glint of humor in his eyes, but his sadness and worry is etched on his face. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his comment. Black never ceases to make me smile. He sat down beside me, sharing the blanket. "You still worried about Reshiram?"

My smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. My eyes feel watery once more. "Yeah." I murmured, and buried my face into the blanket. Black stroked my hair. "Resh is gunna be fine." He said. "I heard the doctor this morning when I was walking down the hall… He said there are some small wounds and a few deep ones-" I shuddered, an image of a bloody Reshiram in my head, "-but none are fatal." He finished.

I peeked at him. "Are you sure?" I murmured, voice muffled by the blanket.

"I'm sure." His smile was reassuring.

"How's Zekrom? Did he feel anything?"

Black took out the pokeball and examined it. "Zekrom's doing fine." He said, his eyes fixed on the shiny surface of the ball. "Zek can feel the pain of his other half, for sure, but it's coping with it. I had N chat with it, and N said Zekrom is angry about what happened, but nothing is terribly wrong."

I nodded, and breathed a sign of relief. But then I remembered about N, the wedding , and mom. I asked him about them, and he said, "N went out just now, he said he's going to look for Kyurem; but don't worry, Alder and the Elite 4 went with him. You're officially married to him now… But the wedding and the feast…" He tapped is chin, deep in thought, "Ah, right. Mom said we'll re-do the whole thing once all this frenzy is over."

I nodded again, listening intently. "What about the guests?"

"Mom explained everything briefly to them and they just left." He shrugged.

I clung to the blanket. I didn't realize it at first-but then I noticed I was _shaking. _My whole body, shaking. Not to the cold, really-more like to fear. Fear of what is going on, fear of what might happen. Black noticed it and put a comforting arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt so tired. So very, very tired. My eyelids slowly slid down until I am engulfed in total darkness-and slipped into the peaceful fantasy land of sleep.

_Black (1__st__ Person POV)_

I sat there, staring into space, until I felt White's breathing stabilize, until her shaking stopped. I wrapped her tightly in the blanket like how a leavanny would do to her young ones and I carried her bridal style back to her room in the Pokemon Center.

White, being such a heavy sleeper, didn't seem to stir when people started pouring in and out of the center-the day has officially started, and trainers are chatting, buying goods, healing pokemon. I hurried, picking up my pace-even though she can sleep, I don't want to wake her up.

Finally, I got to the room. I quietly closed the door behind me and lay her down on her bed and tucked her in just like how Mother used to do for us. I sat down on my chair, and stared out the window.

Outside, everything looked perfectly fine. Pidoves and other pokemon critters rested on the trees-occasionally an emolga would dart by and a slight distance away trainers with their pokemon would play or rest on the grass. Everything seems so perfect-the sun's shining, the sky is blue. But I knew, behind all of this, somewhere far away, Kyurem is on a rampage, destroying things people hold dear. I clenched my fists at the thought, the thought of Kyurem freezing innocent people and their pokemon. Destroying cities, towns. It hasn't happened yet-but it will, and soon.

_Truth and Ideals. _The two labels that were marked upon us-Black and White-upon birth, upon receiving the two legendary dragons. The two labels that we did not wish to receive, but rather fate forced it upon us. Black and White, Truth and Ideals. Forced to coexist, but never fits together. Not quite. Un-able to merge together, forced apart. Leaving two separate beings and an empty shell. The empty shell eventually filled with pain, loneliness, fear and anger. The two beings that used to hate each other started to grow close. That must've triggered the empty shell-making all the feelings that are stored within it explode and blossom at the same time.

The two that is one, the one that is all.

**This chapter is not really intense, well, not REALLY. Its more of a transition point-when their lives will be turned upside down.**

**Please review and wait for da next chapter! ^u^**


	6. Well, Damn

**Thanks for the reviews~ they are truly encouraging! :')**

**And yes, like some Pokemon in the pkmn movies, they can speak using telepathy. ;)**

**To Jupitergirl132: Yes, I love Reshiram! Fear not, Resh won't die ;) **

**Sorry this chappie is kinda short though~~**

_White (3__rd__ person POV Location: Pkmn center Time: noon)_

White's hand twitched. She had fallen asleep on Black's shoulder, and Black carried her back to the room. She opened one eye, and slowly took in the surroundings. She scanned the room, silent, her whole body stiff. The person she was looking for just didn't happen to be here-where's Black?

Footsteps were heard. White prayed that they would just walk right past her room-she didn't really feel like being disturbed. But nope, they stopped right in-front of her door.

_Knock Knock._

She groaned, and turned over, her back facing the door. "Come in."

The door creaked open, Nurse Joy, Audino and Black walked in.

"White? Reshiram is fully healed." Black said, a smile on his face.

At those words, White sprang up, throwing the covers onto the floor. "Really? Where is he (A/N: I know Reshiram & Zekrom has no gender, but I don't really want to call them "it" anymore so they will both be male in here) ?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Nurse Joy and Black both chuckled at White's child-like act. Audino presented Nurse Joy with the Master Ball that held the dragon of truth and she handed it to White. "He's in there, safe and asleep." She said with a smile.

White took the pokeball from her and held it between her palms.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy, Audino." She whispered, staring at the pokeball. "Thanks for saving his life."

Nurse Joy just continued to smile. "Dino~" Audino chimed happily. "well, I need to go tend to the other pokemon. It was an honor to save the dragon of truth." She bowed, and left with Audino.

The door closed. White held the ball close to her chest. She could feel the warmth-the energy, the life-radiating from the sleeping dragon within. She smiled, a genuine one.

Black smiled back. He loved seeing her smile. Her ocean blue eyes-deep, emotional, and just _beautiful_-are gleaming, full of happiness. He loved her as a sister, but nothing more. Nope. It would just be _wrong_, and it will definitely be _forbidden._

_**-Far off, in the Black part of Unova, Giant Chasm, 3**__**rd**__** Person POV-**_

N and co. continued walking. Icy mist swirled and curled around their ankles. But as they move, it seems to come alive-dancing, twirling, until it disappears in thin air.

"Kyurem is close." N whispered. His Emboar walked alongside him. Alder had his Volcarona floating next to him and the Elite 4 each had a pokeball in their hands.

They stepped into a large clearing-the icy mist grew thicker with each step they took, and the dead leaves crunched beneath their footsteps. It is impossible to see-you can barely make out a few inches in-front of you. Suddenly, a loud scream like howl rang through the air, stopping the 6 dead in their tracks. Even Caitlin, who was half asleep and half walking (A/N: Caitlin is just being Caitlin xD), snapped awake, her senses alert. Shauntal was scribbling furiously on her small Chandelure patterned notebook while murmuring under her breath. "this is going to be my new novel… a new, glorious plot…"

N narrowed his eyes. "Kyurem knows we're here." He whispered again. Even Emboar's blazing flames wasn't able to stop the chills that went down each of their spines.

Alder looked around. "Giant Chasm… Haven't been here in a long time." He murmured. "Not since when the Sinnoh champion visited and sealed Kyurem."

Grimsley raised an eyebrow. "What broke the seal? Cynthia managed to get _Arceus _to seal it. It should be un-breakable." He tried to sound confident, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Truth and Ideals." N said simply. "Black returns to White's side. Zekrom returns to Reshiram's side. Their power combined must have weakened the seal somehow and Kyurem was able to break it."

The Elite 4 all shivered once more all except for Shauntal. She just continues to scribble like a mad lady. "such a great plot…" You can hear her say quietly but excited. Shauntal isn't scared of anything. Well, maybe some freaky bug pokemon, but nothing else. Not really.

Another loud roar spread throughout the clearing, the mist swirling like mad beneath them.

_White (3__rd__ person. She and Black have returned home.)_

White sat on the bean bag in mother's roof while stroking her Serperior, who lay coiled around her and the bean bag. Black and Mother were sorting out files in the drawers and book cases.

Mother was digging for White's Unova Citizen Certificate and birth files so she could go and get the official wedding stamp and all that for White and N.

Black opened up all the drawers and filed through. An old looking leather bound file, tucked neatly under a bunch of other files, caught his eye. He looked around. Mother still had her head buried in the boxes and White, apparently, dozed off with Serperior. He made sure no one was looking before quietly pulling out the file. He opened it, and his eyes widened in shock.

On the very top of the file, in big bold, silver letters, were the few words that Black would never, _ever _imagine to see. Not even in his wildest dreams, his darkest nightmares.

**ADOPTION CERTIFICATE**

**NAME: BLACK TOUYA**

**GENDER: MALE**

**AGE: 3 MONTHS OLD**

**ADOPTED FROM: UN-NAMED (deceased)**

**ADOPTED BY: AMELIA GRAY**

**DATE: 1997.6.15**

**SIGNED: **_Ameila Gray._

(a/n: I have no idea what Mother's name is game-verse, so I made one up)

Black dropped the file with a _thud. _He covered his mouth, restraining the choking sound that was _just _going to come out. He backed away. Further. Further. All the way until he hit the wall.

Mother turned around, surprised by Black behavior. "Black, what's wrong-" Her voice faded away as she saw the file that lay on the ground. Pictures of baby Touya was scattered and the adoption certificate lay in the middle. "Oh dear…"

White woke up, hearing all the scrambling and paper flying. "What's wrong?" She murmured, and rubbed her eyes.

"I-I'm adopted." Black murmured. He narrowed his large chocolate eyes, and he fixed a glare on Mother. "And you never told me."

"Black, its not like that-"

"YOU LIED! F-FOR 16 YEARS… YOU AND FATHER NEVER TOLD ME!" Black is in tears now, big fat tears rolled down, down down… Dripping onto the floor.

White's eyes widened. _Impossible! I grew up with him-all those years, thinking that he is my twin. My TWIN. We looked so alike… Wait._

She paused. She remembered a question that nagged her ever since she was young.

_Flash back-When White was 3 years old. _

_White was in the garden with mother, planting small flowers with Gothitelle, her mother's pokemon. _

"_Mother," She began. _

"_Yes sweets?" She answered, her focus remained on the flowers._

"_Why does Yaya (nickname for Black… Touya, yaya, get it) have brown eyes while I have blue? I want Yaya to have my same eyes, mother."_

_Mother tensed. It was a sensitive subject. White kept on bringing it up, and Mother really didn't know. After all, both her and father are known for their dazzling sapphire eyes. She turned and smiled at White. "Well that's because Yaya is special." She said._

"_I want to be special too mother!" White said with a pout._

_Mother just laughed and patted her on her head._

_Flashback ends-_

Everything seems in place now. She understood. Why doesn't Black have blue eyes? Because, _because, _they aren't even _related._

Well, damn.

**Well, whatchya think? I'll add some fluff to da next chappie~~**

**Please leave a review! They keep moi motivated ;)**


	7. Heartbroken

**I'm so sorry that I kept you guys hanging for so long! D:**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews~~ You guys are suh awesome! xD**

**Warnings: Tripping over Serperiors, heart aches and a really confused Black! D:**

**Disclaimer: Christa still doesn't own PKMN ;(**

_White (3__rd__ Person POV)_

She sat in her beanbag, Serperior still curled around her. Black had left the room a while ago and Mother remained to sort out the files. The awkwardness in the room is high and White felt extremely uncomfortable. She dared not ask who Black's _real_ parents are, because she knows it might hurt Mother. The question burned inside her head, her tongue itching to release those words. Finally, when she gathered enough courage and opened her mouth to ask the question, Mother turned around.

"Thought you might want to know who Black's parents are." She said, holding up an old album.

White just nodded, slightly surprised by her Mother's calmness.

Mother sat down next to White and showed her the album. She flipped to a bookmarked page, full of old and fading photos. She pointed to one of them. In the photos, two young women dressed in lab coats smiled brightly at the camera. One of them, White knew for sure, is mother. The other has long braided brown hair and big eyes.

"That's me, as you might already know." Mother said, her eyes fixed on the photo. "It was taken 18 years ago. And that," she points to the woman beside her, "is my best friend. We were both Pokemon Professors at that time… She was such a bright woman.

"She was the same age as me. We were both traveling in Lacunosa town to do some research on Kyurem-" At that name, White shuddered. Mother ignored that and continued, "-each pregnant with a baby. She gave birth just one day before I did. She named him Black Touya and so I named you White, opposite of Black. H-he was just a few months old when… when she…"

Tears started to drip onto the photos. Mother drew a shaky breath and continues, "w-when she got k-killed in an accident in the…the Giant Chasm. S-she died right in-front of me… Oh Arceus."

White's eyes widened. Too much information went through her head at once, making her feel kind of dizzy. Mother continues to cry, burying her face in her hands. White felt numb-what pain Mother must've gone through, her best friend, dying right in-front of her.

Mother sniffled. "The last thing she asked me to do… w-was to raise the child as m-my own. She didn't want to tell her husband, she didn't trust her." She said quietly.

"So what did you tell her husband when you came back?"

"I told him she died with the child."

"What about father? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had two kids. Since you both looked quite alike, I told him you are twins."

White stared at Mother's pale face. She seemed to have suddenly aged, her eyes dull and blank, no longer sparkling like a vast ocean.

All these years… She kept it inside of her, shut deep inside of her, locking it, forgetting about it. It must've been eating away at her all those years-and today, she finally let it out. All the lies she told, to cover up the tragedy behind it all. All those fake tears, fake statements.

_Would I be-able to handle it if I faced a situation like that? _White thought. She is a bit hot headed, constantly making rash decisions. Black was the opposite-he was calm, composed, thinking a GIZZILION times before making a decision.

_Black!_

She suddenly realizes that her "twin" might still be crying. Without a second thought, she jumped off the bean-bag; only to trip over Serperior and face plant on the files. She scrambled up quickly and made a mad dash for her brother's room.

Serperior stared at her trainer, confused. What was that all about?

_Black (3__rd__ person POV)_

He burrowed beneath the covers, squeezing his eyes shut. It's not that late yet-maybe 7 o clock?-but he wants to sleep. Sleep, wake up, and forget about everything. His Samurott stood beside his bed, constantly poking him with his muzzle, obviously worried about his owner's strange acts. Black wanted to just hug Samurott and tell him everything is OK-but he couldn't. He felt numb, and his heart ached in his chest. He may be 17, but he felt like a pathetic, weeping little kid.

He heard his door open, heard her soft footsteps. He pretended he is asleep-he doesn't really feel like being disturbed right now. But nope. She chose to sit on the edge of the bed and poke him with her finger.

"Black, wake up. I know you are awake!"

Black gave in. He grunted, and threw the covers over his head. Guess those 3 years together being twins did sorta pay off-or in his case, kinda backfired.

"Yeah?" He said, avoiding her gaze. But he could _feel _her eyes on him. His hair is sticking out at odd angles but he didn't really care.

"You okay?"

The softness in her voice startled him a bit. In most cases, she spoke in a very confident matter, often the volume high. She has a fiery attitude, even when he was young. He just nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He murmured.

White sighed. "I know it's hard for you-"

"No, you don't know. You _don't _know how it feels like, to have been lied to all those years. You lived under a stable roof, with your _real _mother and other family members, traveling around Unova freely and tackling bad people. Did you ever consider me? Born into another family but instead grew up in one of the largest families in Unova, the burden of being the hero of ideals resting on your shoulder, for the rest of your life. I wasn't supposed to do this, but fate… Fate had already made the choice for me."

He tried to keep his voice calm like usual, but White could hear how his voice cracked at parts and the hit of bitterness laced within.

Tears once again bubbled in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. Nope. Not crying infront of your "little sister". White noticed him rubbing his eyes. "Black… If you want to cry, just cry. It'll make you feel better."

With that, Black allowed the tears to run free as he clung onto White for dear life. She didn't say anything; she knew it must've been _terrible. _She rubbed his back and murmured soothing words. He couldn't make out the words since he can only hear the sound of him crying-but he somehow knew, deep inside, White was just like real family. She cared for him.

The tears stained her dress, and Black made a mental note to apologize later. _I must look pathetic. _He thought. _Crying in-front of your little sister._

Samurott is now 100% sure his trainer is NOT okay. He was concerned about him, but yet there was nothing he could do. So he just paced around the room, conflicted about everything.

Black had Samurott since he was young, and they both cared for each other.

Samurott felt terrible that there wasn't anything he could do.

"Just go to sleep now, Black." She murmurs. "To sleep."

**Sorry it's so short! I will try to update sooner next time *^***


	8. Troubles and Ignorance

**Sorry for the wait! Yesterday was my last day of school, so I'm hoping to be more active! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon D:**

**Also, thanks to those who stuck along! xD You guys are great!**

_N_

N and co. have settled in a small opening, deciding the rest for the night. "It's too misty outside to see anything," Alder have said, "plus, it's almost nighttime now. Everybody get some rest, tomorrow is a big day!"

N took out his X-transceiver silently, and dialed White's number while everyone else (except for Cailin, who's already asleep) roasted Flaffy shaped marshmallows on the fire Shauntal's Chandelure helped start. The call rang for a while before it showed the image of a sleepy looking White rubbing her eyes.

"H-ey…" She said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"How's everything doing down there?"

"It seems calm. The mist is still very dense and we can't see much, so we thought we might as well as settle down for tonight and rest." N said, staring out the cave opening, who was guarded by Alder's Druddigon. "Kyurem had let out a howl not long ago. But it's fine, nothing really happened."

White nodded, and the image flickered slightly.

"Well, 'm glad that you are doing well." She said, while doings something that looked like pouring coffee.

"Yeah, the elite 4 are-" before he could finish, another deafening roar shook the earth and a pair of bright, yellow eyes appeared within the mist. The X-transceiver's screen flickered once more and the signal was cut off.

_White_

"N? N?"

White called at the screen, worried. The screen had gone black and the last thing she had heard was a loud roar that much resembled Kyurem, at least from the documentaries she'd watched since she was young. She sure hope nothing bad happened to them. But as the time stretched on and N still hasn't called back, she began to bite at her nails-which was a bad habit of hers-and tap her foot like mad.

Mother had just appeared from upstairs and walked into the kitchen, a mug in her hand. She was just about to pour herself some more hot water when she froze.

"White, honey, you are okay?"

White didn't hear her. Inside her mind, she was screaming and everything was in a jumble. Thoughts, questions, and everything just seemed to pounce on her at once.

"WHITE!"

She snapped back to reality. Her mom was shaking her, apparently, and she let go of her shoulders. "Geez White, what's wrong?"

"N… N he… he…"

Mother's face grew solemn. "He what? Answer me, sweetie."

"He… Kyurem… I heard… K-kyurem roar…" White stammered, still recovering from her brain overload.

"And?" Oh mother prayed silently that nothing tragic has happened!

"I was c-calling him on the x-xtransceiver a-and… a-and there was a roar… t-then I lost my signal…"

Mother sighed, and rubbed her temples. Things have just gotten a lot more confusing.

"Did you hear any screaming? Any yelps, anything at all?" She asked White.

"No… Just the roar."

"Look sweets, don't worry. They've got the elite 4 and Alder, the strongest trainer in the Unova region! Plus, N is a strong trainer. I'm sure you know that!" She tried to sound as confident as she can, but she knew that deep down she is still very worried.

White looked at her with hopeful, blue eyes. "Do you think they will be okay?"

"I'm sure they are, sweets. Now, would you like some dinner? I think that ought to do some good." Mother smiled encouragingly and ruffled White's already messy hair. White smiled slightly. "Sure. Oh and… I guess I should go get Black…"

Mother tensed up at the mention of her "son". "Yeah, sure, why not? He needs some dinner." She said with a slightly forced smile on her face. "Oh and, don't forget Bianca! Sometimes that girl gets too focused on her research she forgets to eat!"

"Okay!" White said, and set off.

Mother stared at the back of the running White until she disappeared around the corner. She smiled, and returned to her cooking.

White stood in-front of the lab with all seriousness, and knocked the door three times. No reply. _Is Bianca seriously so focused in her research?_ She thought, and knocked again. _She never got so focused that she won't answer the door._ After a long while of knocking, she turned the knob and went in. "Sorry Bel, but it's time for dinner-" She stopped when she saw Bianca, sprawled across the table, asleep, her glasses askew and her beret on the floor. Her Musharna curled next to her.

White shook her head, and laughed. She walked over to her dozing friend, and poked her five times. "Bel. Bel Bel Bel Bel Bel."

Bianca peeled open one bright green eye, and looked around. White's blue ones stared at her. She opened both eyes and immediately fell back and scrambled away, fixing her glasses and put on her beret. "Woah White! Quit harassing me! I-I was just resting my eyes for a moment!" She stammered.

White snorted. "Yeah. _Resting your eyes._" She said, amused. "And, I'm not harassing you. I was just trying to get you to wake up. It's almost time for dinner."

Bianca dusted off some invisible dirt on her dress and smoothed it out. She picked up her Musharna and made her way to the door. "A-alright!" She said. "Well, see you at the dinner table-" aaaand she tripped, and fell right on to her poor pokemon. "MUSHA!" Musharna yelped, struggling to get her trainer off of her back. White bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Bianca quickly got up, her face red with embarrassment. "A-anyways! See you later!" She announced, and marched off. White left the lab too, and closed the door behind her. Gotta go see Black now.

_Black_

Black sat in his room, his blanket draped over his shoulders. The lights were dim, and the curtains were closed. He held a flashlight in one hand and in the other he held an old scrapbook, one which he and his "sister" worked on when they were small. Naturally, everything was a mess-the photos aren't glued on properly and there are crayon squiggles and smudges here and there. A few pages looked fine-those were the ones that mother had helped out on. He looked at the photos.

Him beaming with a REAL poke-ball in his hand and White standing next to him crying with a scraped knee. He smiled a little. That was the first time he had taken his father's pokemon and played with it, and they got along fine. White however, wasn't as lucky. They were playing tag and she had tripped, and started wailing. He had found it hilarious at that time, but his mother didn't think so. They never got to play with father's Pokemon again.

And another photo; one which White is dressed as an Audino for Halloween. Black had refused to dress up, so he was in his normal clothes-cap, sweater, cargo pants. It was raining that day, but they got so much candy, they didn't get any sleep that night.

All these photos had reminded him of the good times, times when everything was _perfect _and there wasn't anything to worry about. He sighed, and closed the book.

_Knock knock._

Soft knocking was heard. Black kept silent, not really in the mood of talking. More knocks came. "Sorry Black, I'm coming in!" White called.

The door creaked open, and White stepped in. She squinted in the darkness of the room. "Hellooooo, Black! I know you're there!" She tip toed towards the bed, and poked at him. "It's time for dinner."

"I… I don't feel like having dinner."

She sighed. "Look, Black, I know what kind of mood you are in and everything, but you really need some food."

"No."

_When had Black ever been so stubborn?! _White thought as she poked him again. "But seriously!"

"No."

Anger fumed in White. She grabbed the covers and threw them on the floor. "stop being stupid, Touya (A/N: She calls him that when things get serious)!" White had said, and grabbed him by the collar. "Stop… stop ignoring everything…" A few tears dripped onto Black's shirt.

Black's eyes had widened at his sister's outburst. "Don't you know that we all care about you? Think about me! And Bel too!" Ugh, she's feeling like an emotional mess. Everything is jumbled together and she's not really understanding what she's doing.

Black's gaze had softened, and he wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry, White." He said. "I really am." And he held her close. "I… I should've been more aware of the events that had occurred recently…"

**Rebel shipping will now slowly make it's way into the fic, as well as hints of FerrisWheel and Chess. But don't worry, this is still a Chessshipping fic, so**


	9. NOTE

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter… However, thanks a lot for sticking with me for so long and writing such lovely reviews *dabs eyes with tissue* It is summer break (yay) and I am back in my homeland (yay), however I MAY NOT (sorry TuT) have much time to update (sorry x( )… I need to, you know, socialize with my old friends and relatives. I'll try my best though! xD**_

_**This is just a note… I am currently trying to squeeze out time to write Chapter 9, and I hope to post it very, very soon!**_

_**If you have any questions or any suggestions, feel free to PM me or just leave a comment!**_

_**Thanks again~~~**_

_**-Christa1910**_


	10. Dinner to Midnight

**Ahahaha I'm so gomen minna~ I got really carried off by various things in life and I had a gizzillion dentist appointments, so sorry ^^''**

**Disclaimer: It's day xxx and Christa still does not own pokemon (._.)**

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Everyone ate silently at the dinner table. Nobody mentioned about adopting, or the incident that happened to N, Alder and the Elite 4. Bianca was the only one who seemed pretty oblivious of the situation.

"Um, Black, could you pass me a piece of pecha berry pie please?" Bianca had said, and broke the slightly awkward silence.

Black nodded and reached for a piece of pie. He then set it down on Bianca's plate.

"Thanks." Bianca said with her face slightly flushed into the softest shade of pink.

"No problem." Black didn't seem to have noticed Bianca's blush, at all.

And then the silence resumed, the only sound that could be heard is the constant _clinking _of the silverware or the cups.

After what seemed like an eternity of silent eating, White stood up with her plate and silverware in hand.

"I'm full." She said, and walked calmly into the kitchen.

She then returned to the table with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmellows, and sat down in her seat. Mother began,

"White, did you hear any more from N?"

White shook her head, saddened by the sudden question.

"No… He didn't call back. And when I tried to call him… Well…"

"White…" Black was concerened about his "sister". She seems to be extremely depressed by this... Well, who could blame her? It was her husband who's lost after all.

Mother sighed. Bianca just stared at them with her bright green eyes wide.

"Huh? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. It's a long story…" White said with a sigh.

Black stood up and took Bianca's hand. "Well, Bianca, how about I help you with your research?" He then gave Mother a look that probably said something along the lines of "Bianca wouldn't want to know. You can just talk to White while I distract her." Mother nodded and Black led a flushing Bianca out of the room.

When Mother made sure Black and Bianca are out of ear shot, her face turned serious. "White, look at me."

White looked up from her chocolate-y drink.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"…"

"Maybe we should ask the police for help-"

"It's fine." She said quietly, and look away. "I mean, like, Alder and the Elite 4 is with him, right?" She gave mother one of those really fake I'm-sure-its-fine smiles. Mother sighed, not wanting to force White into thinking about this subject anymore.

"But if you need my help… Just talk to me, alright?"

_In the research lab…_

Black and Bianca were busy doing their research. Bianca had been frantically typing on the computer while Black would read out the data such and such while occasionally helping Bianca re-adjust the glasses that are slipping down from the bridge of her nose. Her face would then again flush pink and she would mutter a barely audible thanks. Black would smile at her and return to work again.

Time had passed really fast when they were in the lab. When Black craned his neck to look at the clock, it was already past 11. Everyone in the mansion are already asleep all except for him and Bianca. He went over to the desk and tapped the almost-dozing-off Bianca on the shoulder.

"Bianca, we should go. It's pretty late." He said.

"Wha- noo…. Lemme sleep..." Bianca groaned, and slumped onto the desk. Soon enough, she started to snore lightly. Black smiled to himself, and took his jacket off. He draped it over the sleeping girl's small body.

"Goodnight, Bianca." He said, and walked out of the door. He turned off the lights but made sure to leave the nightlight on, _just _in case Bianca wakes up and freaks out, thinking that she had been abducted to a laboratory and is going to be used as a test subject (which has happened once, White had told him).

He walks back to his room. Today had been an eventful day. He takes a quick shower before falling into bed, asleep.

**I'm sorry that it has been such a long wait but such a short chapter! I didn't want it to continue on to the next day and then snapping it off in the middle. ^v^;**

**There might be longer gaps between updates now (I'm sorry~) because of various reasons, however if you have anything to say please don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM me!**

**-Christa 3**


End file.
